


His Possessive Nature

by carebearcaryn21



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearcaryn21/pseuds/carebearcaryn21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek works up the courage to tell Penelope how he feels after she was shot. He not only wants her to know, but the rest of the world as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek

**His Possessive Nature**

**The fanfic is just like the title states. If that isn’t for you, don’t read. I started this a long time ago, but didn’t want to post it until I finished every chapter. I finally got inspired to do so. I am trying to finish every fanfic that I have. I do not know when that will happen because I normally get my muse back in spring and don’t write anything during winter.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds and I will never forgive them for not putting Penelope and Derek together on the show. I actually stopped watching Criminal Minds because I found it repetitive and we weren’t learning anything new about the characters. They would also rarely take risks anymore. I still do love my Derek and Penelope though.**

**Chapter 1: Derek**

When his Baby girl was shot, the world seemed to stop for one Derek Morgan. He couldn't see the rest of his life anymore without her by his side. His future would be gone if she died and he would only become a shell of himself. He always knew how he felt about her, but he was a chicken to even admit it to himself. Once he listened to all those voicemails from JJ and Spencer, he knew he had to accept it himself because he couldn't go on any longer without her. Once he got to the hospital, he waited patiently for any word on how his life was going to go on from here. When they finally found out, he was absolutely relieved that she was still alive and he planned to let his baby girl know how he felt. Until the time when she was healed, he wasn't going to leave her side. Then he would tell her his feelings for her and hopefully they would go on from there. 

He knew his baby girl might be angry with him especially because the last time they talked they fought. Oh how she was wrong about him not walking across a crowded room to be with her. He would walk through a pit of snakes to be with her and he disliked snakes.

Hotch reminded him that his priority right now should be about the SOB that shot Penelope and he was glad for that reminder. He wanted that asshole to burn in the pits of hell for what he did to his baby girl. He decided to put his plan on hold for a little bit until the man that did this to his Penelope was either in a body bag or in jail. He tried to treat this like every other case, but it was hard seeing his beautiful goddess in that hospital bed. It was even harder listening to her trying to tell him about that night. He was patient with her and tried to help her as best he could. When she got worked up though, JJ and the others knew they had to leave. 

After Derek’s heart to heart with Reid and trying to question why, he realized that wasn’t going to be helpful. What was going to be helpful was catching her shooter and putting this case to rest.

When Penelope asked for them again, Derek went inside with Reid. He still hated seeing her lying on that hospital bed, but at least she was awake and could help them more to find out who did this. So that’s why he tried to treat it just like a case and put his feelings aside for now. What Penelope told them did help as they continued to question her for the four days that she was in the hospital.

When Hotch came in and questioned Garcia about some encrypted files, Derek was not happy. He tried to stop his boss, but just became more pissed as the conversation went on. Penelope could never be involved in anything bad and he couldn’t believe his boss and the FBI would think otherwise. 

Penelope got agitated after Hotch left and Derek tried his best to calm her down. She mentioned that everything happens for a reason and he had to agree with her rather reluctantly. If she was never shot, he wouldn’t have admitted to himself how he felt about her. 

He wouldn’t also have found out more about Penelope’s past besides the stuff he already did know. Anything about his Baby Girl though interested him and he was glad for it especially because she didn’t always open up to him.

When she got the all clear from her doctor to go home four days after thanks to Reid, he was by her side and would be for the rest of her life if she would have him. He accompanied her home and helped her anyway that he could, even helping her change into pajamas. He was a gentleman though and didn’t look… much. Then she expected him to leave and that wouldn’t do. Of course she tried to argue, but he was very persuasive. When she turned to go into her bedroom but turned around and spoke to him instead about taking advantage of her, he knew he had to make his move.

“Hey silly girl! I love you, you know that right?” He told her honestly, but knowing that his baby girl was a little hardheaded, he would have to spell it out for her.

“I love you too.” She replied.

He couldn't help his smile. “Well once you are fully healed, I plan to show you exactly how much I love you.” 

“Derek Morgan, what exactly are you saying?” She questioned astonished. 

“I'm saying I'm in love with you silly girl.”

Once Penelope got over the shock of his words, she responded. “I’m in love with you too.

The whites of Derek’s teeth were showing because that’s how big he was smiling after Penelope spoke. He wanted to make sure that she was right in her judgment because she couldn’t take it back. “You don’t have to say those words because I said them, baby girl. I know there is love between us, but you can grow in love with me.”

“Derek Morgan, you have had my heart since the day you called me Gomez.” She chided him.

“That’s good because you have had mine since you called me eyebrows. Now go get some rest. You are going to need it for what I have planned with you.” He winked at her, watching her ass sway side to side as she went into her bedroom and got into her bed. He followed her inside and sat on the end of her bed, tucking her in.

“Oh and Garcia, don’t get all into your head with insecurities about us. We are perfect for each other and I love you just the way you are, curves and all. So don’t you dare doubt me. Once the doctor gives the all clear, I will make sure you know what I am saying to be true only if you want me to. I won’t rush you into being with me.” He spoke honestly, hoping his eyes conveyed to her that he meant what he said. 

“Okay, hot stuff.” She smiled at him before a yawn took over her. “Night Derek.”

That made him smile because she didn’t question him at all, or that might have been how sleepy she was. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips because he couldn’t help himself. “Goodnight Penelope.” He said before he left her bedroom and laid down on the couch. Thoughts of her kept him up that night so he could barely sleep, but that was a good fact when he heard gunshots outside. The SOB that had shot his love was back and wanted to shoot her again. He knew what he had to do, but he had to make sure Penelope was protected. He gave her his second gun and instructed her what to do before chasing after the bastard that he wanted to kill so badly. The man got away though which pissed him off. When he went back into her room, he was scared because she wasn’t in the place he had instructed her to stay at. When he did find her, she was so shaken up that it killed him. He went to her quickly to console her that everything was okay. He held her for what seemed like forever until he could feel the slowing down of her heart and then that’s when he pulled away from her reluctantly. “I already called in it with the cops, but I have to call the team. They should be here.”

She agreed and as they waited, he kept teasing her in little touches here and there as well as some kisses to her forehead and cheeks. 

The police and team arrived and then the questions started. When Rossi got a little too forceful with Penelope, Derek wanted to punch him out. It did help with the case though and they let Penelope get into the systems to find the cases that she flagged. That gave them the break in the case and find out who the guy was which made Derek very relieved. 

When Penelope received something on her computer, they found out that the corrupt cop who had become an angel of death to put people at risk so that he could save them was at the FBI. Derek worried about how this was going to play out with his teammates, but his worry didn’t amount to Penelope’s. 

They hurried to the FBI and found out that JJ was the one to shoot him thanks to Derek’s phone call. Penelope was relieved to find that everything was over as she went to comfort JJ. 

After Derek talked to Hotch and Rossi about his faith, he let it slip about Penelope and him. “I’m in love with Penelope and I know it’s against the frat rules. I just hope that I can have your back in this because I plan on telling Strauss right now.” 

When he surveyed the room, he noticed a geeky tech staring at his woman. JJ had just pointed it out to Penelope and he couldn’t have that. “Hey Baby Girl, we have to go talk to the section chief about our relationship.” Derek yelled across the way to his girl, not caring that everyone in the vicinity heard him. 

She immediately went to join them and he wrapped an arm around her. He placed a kiss on her lips, uncaring that he was doing it in front of his boss and everyone in the bullpen. He then led her to Erin Strauss’ office and prepared himself for her cold and mean exterior all the while squeezing Penelope’s hand to reassure her. 

They knocked on the door and entered after they heard her voice. Hotch and Rossi followed in behind them because they probably wanted to diffuse the situation. 

“What do you want?” Strauss said in a snide manner.

“Well ma’am, Penelope and I are in a relationship. We know it’s against the FBI frat rules, but we were hoping that you could give us an exception. Yes, we do work on the same team, but Penelope is the technical analyst for our team. She doesn’t always go on cases with us and despite our flirty behavior we have been able to keep it professional.” He smiled at her, looking back at his fellow teammates for help if she started something.

“And what makes you think that I would be okay with this?” She asked with a raised brow.

“Well Strauss, our team has the highest solving case rate in the FBI.” Hotch said to help them out. “We have all put up with Garcia and Morgan’s flirting. To be honest, this won’t really change a thing. I will see to it that it won’t and if either of them step out of line which I know they won’t from now on, I will inform you so you can react accordingly.” 

The section chief frowned after the BAU leader stopped speaking. She gave them all a cold icy glare and didn’t say anything for a couple of minutes. Hotch, Derek and Penelope all awaited their fate while Rossi decided to try to reason with her.

“C’mon Erin, we will make sure to keep them in line just like Warner did for us.” He threw a wink at her. 

Strauss huffed with an appalled look on her face. “How dare you mention that in front of these three?” She pointed to the others.

“What?” David shrugged. “It’s not like they didn’t already know.”

“Ugh.” She huffed. “Fine, but if either of you step out of line, one of you is getting transferred somewhere else. Got it?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Derek agreed along with Penelope. 

“You are dismissed then.” Erin Strauss waved them off. 

They left her office and Derek turned to his boss and Rossi. “Thank you both for your help in there.” He smiled at them.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s about time.” Hotch said and gave them one of his rare smiles.

“Damn right, it’s about time. I was wondering if you two were ever going to stop pussyfooting and get together. It’s obvious that you two are meant to be.” Rossi agreed which made Penelope blush.

“Yeah, yeah. We got it.” Derek blushed as well. “I should get this one to the hospital. I’m going to be taking some of my vacation time so that I can be with Penelope as she recovers. I hope that that is okay.” He asked his boss.

“Of course, I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.” Hotch agreed.

“Okay cool. We will see you guys later.” He nodded at them with a smile.

They said their goodbyes and then as soon as they were gone, Penelope threw a hissy fit. “Do I have to go to the hospital?”

“Yes, its unavoidable mama so don’t even think about it.” He bopped her on the nose.

“Ugh, fine.” She huffed giving in to him. “You know how much I hate hospitals though.” 

“I know and I promise that I won’t have you stay long.” He held out his arm for her and then escorted her out of the building. 

The doctor didn’t take long like Derek promised and she was told to rest and relax and not do any strenuous activities until he cleared her hopefully in a couple of weeks. She also couldn’t go back into work until he cleared her too which Derek was fine with. 

When they were in the car driving to her place, Derek decided to put another part of his plan into motion. “Alright sexy mama when we get to your place, I want you to pack a couple of bags because you are going to be staying with me.” 

“What Derek? No. I couldn’t possibly be such an imposition on you.” She shook her head.

“Sorry Penelope, but you don’t have a choice in the matter. I would ask you to move in with me right now if I didn’t think that it was going to freak you out. So this right now is a compromise.” He smiled at her.

What he said completely flabbergasted Penelope and she sputtered, not being able to speak. 

“Take a deep breath, baby girl.” He coached her, glancing over at her briefly before looking back at the road. 

Once she was finally able to speak, she turned to him. “Don’t you think that’s a little sudden Derek?” 

“No, not at all.” He shook his head. “We have been denying and dancing around our feelings for years now. I think it just makes sense to me. I already know how I feel about you. I love you and I want to spend my life with you if you will have me.”

She took some time to think after that. “I love you too Derek, but I don’t want us to move so fast and regret things later. So how about this? I come to stay with you while I recover and after I recover, I decide if I want to keep staying with you or move back to my place?” She asked him.

“It’s whatever you want princess so that sounds good to me. We can go as fast or as slow as you want.” He stopped the car outside of her place and smiled at her. 

“Okay.” She agreed. 

It didn’t take long for them to pack up some of her things to take to his place and Derek was happy that he was going to spend so much time with his baby. He carried her bags for her, helping her outside to his SUV. The drive to his place didn’t take long. He gave his baby girl a tour and where she would be sleeping (his room) while he would take the guest room. She tried to disagree with him, but he wouldn’t have it especially because he had the comfiest bed in his room. They spent the rest of the day watching movies until Penelope fell asleep. He gently lifted her into his arms and then carried her upstairs to his bed, tucking her in. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and then went to the guest bedroom to fall asleep himself.

It was around two in the morning when Derek shot out of bed at the sounds of screams. He rushed into his bedroom to see Penelope shaking with fright. “Hey Baby Girl, it’s okay. I’m here beautiful. It’s Derek.” He spoke while slowly approaching her. 

“Derek?” She spoke, her voice a little raspy from screaming.

“Yeah mama, it’s me.” He wrapped his arms around her, soothing her. “It’s okay now. It was just a nightmare.” 

He stayed with her until she calmed down enough and he could feel her breathing evening out with sleep. 

He shifted her slowly so that he could get up, but she wouldn’t have that. She wrapped her arms tighter around him. “Stay please.” She whispered.

“I’ll stay forever if you will have me.” Derek replied, getting himself a bit more comfortable on the bed. He then pulled her closer so that they were spooning and wrapped an arm possessively around her waist. In that position, they slowly fell asleep.

_Three Weeks Later_

Since the very first night they slept in the same bed, they were inseparable and spent each night together the same way. Their relationship really moved forward as a couple and they had some pretty heated make out sessions, but Derek wouldn’t take it any further than that. He was being a gentleman and he wanted to wait until her doctor gave her the all clear. He knew though that he was frustrating Penelope. He was frustrating himself as well. He had a permanent erection any time that she was close to him. Cold showers and rosy palm and his five sisters were his friends currently. 

He was hopeful though that Penelope’s doctor visit today would yield good results and he could finally be with his baby girl. He knew that his girlfriend was hoping for the same thing. 

The trip to the doctor’s office was short with both of them not saying a word. He helped her inside and they took her in right away. Derek sat in the waiting room and the anticipation was too great. He didn’t know how long he sat there, but the time seemed to pass by so slowly. 

He sighed in relief when Penelope walked back into the waiting room with a big smile on her face. He stood up and crossed the room to her. “Good news?” He asked with a raised brow.

“Great news.” She nodded, smiling at him. “I get to go back to work on Monday!”

“That’s awesome baby girl.” He smiled at her, but he knew that wasn’t even the best part. She was just choosing not to tell him. 

He rushed her to his car and sped off, wanting to get home as quickly as possible. 

“Slow down my own personal Thor.” She exclaimed.

“Sorry, but I can’t baby.” He said as he sped up even more. 

She huffed, but didn’t say anything further. Like the drive to the hospital, after their brief conversation they both didn’t speak until Derek brought up something that was on his mind from one of their conversations earlier. 

“Baby girl? Do you have an answer to my question? You are fully healed now.” He asked hopeful that she would say yes.

“What question is that?” Penelope acted innocent.

“You know what question it is.” He chided. “The question about you moving in with me.” 

“Oh that one.” She pursed her lips, deciding what she wanted. “Honestly I don’t think I can sleep without you cuddled up to me anymore. We’ve gotten really close these past weeks even closer than we already were and I think this could be good for us so yes, I will move in with you.” 

“Really?” He asked, wanting her to be sure.

“Yes, really.” She nodded her head.

“You’ve made me so happy baby. Thank you.” He smiled at her, wishing that he could hold her, but he couldn’t because he was driving. “We can move all of your stuff into my place tomorrow and Sunday. I’ll call and get some help from the team.” 

“No thank you Derek. You’ve made me so happy too.” She smiled back at him. “That sounds like a plan baby.”

Their conversation distracted Morgan a little bit from Penelope’s news at the doctor. Once they were done talking though, he started to grow in anticipation. It seemed to take forever, but they finally got home. He parked his car in the garage and then got out, running to the other side to help Penelope out of the passenger side. Once she was down on her feet, he swung her bridal style into his arms. He then ran through his house until he reached their bedroom. Placing her gently down on the bed, he smiled at her. “The doctor cleared you for other things right?” 

She nodded her head.

“Things like this right?” He swept his hand up her skirt, rubbing her center through her panties. 

“Yes.” She moaned. 

“You know what this means baby?” He asked, keeping up his fingers underneath her skirt.

“No, what does it mean?” She managed to say. 

“That now I get to show you how much I love you. Now you will see that you are mine and only mine for now until forever that is if you want me to.” 

“I love you too baby so much. Please show me.” She whimpered. 

“My pleasure.” He grinned wickedly. He quickly stripped off his clothes and then started to strip her, taking his time and unwrapping her like she was a present. He started with her top and then her bra. He began to admire her for a healthy amount of time. “You are gorgeous beautiful. I can’t believe that you are mine. I’m so unworthy of you.”

“If anything, I’m unworthy of you baby.” Penelope spoke. 

He lifted her up a little only so that he could swat her butt which caused her to gasp. “What did I tell you about doubting?” 

“Not to do it.” Penelope looked up at him sheepishly.

“That’s right. Now don’t do it again.” 

“Okay, I won’t.” She agreed with him.

“You could never be unworthy of me anyways baby.” He grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest right above his heart. “This only beats for you. When you were shot, I thought that I couldn’t possibly go on without you. My world would dim without your brightness. My life would have no meaning without you in it. You are my world baby and don’t ever forget that.”

Tears appeared in Penelope’s eyes and she nodded her head. “I won’t. I love you so much baby.”

“Good. I love you too.” He smiled at her and then went back to the task at hand. He started with his hands. They cupped her breasts to see how well they fit. Then he used his fingers to pinch and roll her nipples, loving how she reacted. Then his mouth came into play, taking one of her nipples into his hot cavern and then sucking. 

She moaned out when he did that which was music to his ears. If he could make her sound like that for the rest of his life, he would be one happy man. 

He showed her other breast the same attention before moving on. His lips kissed down her stomach, smiling at the thought of her belly being the place that would house his children someday. Moving on, he stopped right where her skirt began. He quickly disposed of that and her panties. He knew what she wanted when she spread her legs for him. He admired her core with its glistening juices, but then decided to tease her a bit. His hands went down her leg until he reached her heel. He slowly slipped it off of her and then did the same thing with the other heel. 

Penelope had enough and hit his chest with her foot. “Don’t tease Derek. I have waited far too long for this dammit.” 

“As you wish beautiful.” He spread her legs and then plunged one of his fingers into her core, curving it upwards. “Is that what you want?”

“Yes.” She moaned. 

When he felt she was ready, he added another one of his fingers inside of her. His digits worked her into a frenzy, but then he knew she needed that extra push so that’s when he used his thumb to rub her button. She cried out then and shook with her climax. He made sure to catch her wetness in his hand while he pumped his fingers still until her aftershocks were over. He raised his hand up to his mouth and made sure to lick every last drop of her essence. Her taste was a combination of sweet and sour that he loved and wanted more of. 

He dove right into her core, not giving her any chance to recover from the orgasm he gave her with his fingers. By the end of the night, he hoped that she would have plenty of orgasms because otherwise he didn’t do his job right and he couldn’t have that. 

This is where his possessive nature came into play. By the end of the night, Penelope would know who she belonged to. He would make her scream his name over and over until her voice was hoarse from use. He would make it so there was absolutely no doubts left in her mind at all about his intentions and the love he had for her. He’d make her his because he was already hers.

He licked, sucked and flicked his tongue against her pussy and clit making it so that her orgasms crashed into one another. He started spelling out the alphabet first and then once he was done with that he spelled his name out on her button. She screamed and moaned with all the pleasure he gave her, but when it became too much, she had to crawl away from him. 

“No more.” Penelope panted, not even sure how many times he had brought her to orgasm with his mouth.

“I’m not done with you woman.” He growled.

“Let me catch my breath first please.” 

“Fine.” He huffed. He moved up to lay besides her, watching as she calmed down from all the highs he had given her.

When he felt she could handle it, he ran his hand up her leg to her core to find that she was still wet. “Damn baby.” He moaned, fingering her. His erection was already seeping from watching her moan and writhe with her many climaxes. He couldn’t wait any longer. He had to make love to her.

“Derek, please.” Penelope moaned.

“What do you want baby?” He asked, still keeping up the rhythm of his fingers.

“I…” She bit her lip with a little apprehension. “I want…” She moaned when he curled his fingers up to hit a spot in her that she didn’t know she had. “I want you inside me now.”

“Your wish is my command baby.” He removed his fingers and used her juices coating his hand to rub his dick a little. He moved on top of her and then slowly inch by glorious inch moved inside of her. “Shit baby. You are so tight.” 

“Oh, fuck.” Penelope whimpered a little in pain. 

“I’m sorry baby.” Derek said once he had bottomed out inside of her. He kissed the few tears away that had sprung to her eyes, hating to see her in so much pain. He didn’t move inside of her, not wanting to hurt her further.

When the look of pain on her face was replaced by pleasure, Penelope urged him to move which he happily complied. He started out slowly to get her used to him, but he was finding it hard each and every time not to pound into her. 

“Umm… baby boy?” Penelope said between moans. “Are you wearing a condom?” 

“No, I’m not baby. I am clean and I can give you the doctor’s note to prove it. I know that I should protect you, but I know that you are on the pill. It’s just that ever since I lost my virginity, I always wrapped up my dick. With you though, it’s different. I don’t want to. I don’t want there to be that barrier between us baby. I love you too much for that. Please forgive me.” He stared into her eyes.

“I believe you and I’m clean too Derek. I am on the pill baby. It takes two to tango and this feels way too good for you to stop. I don’t want that barrier between us either and you can always pull out.” She chuckled a little, winking at him. “There is nothing to forgive my chocolate Adonis, but there will be in a little bit if you don’t go faster.” 

“As you wish.” He exclaimed before taking heed of her words. That was all he needed to start ramming inside of her, the beast in himself awoken. He wrapped her legs around his waist so he could sink into her a little bit more with his strokes. Her breasts then were calling his attention so he leaned down and latched onto one of her nipples, sucking hard. 

“Shit, Derek!” 

He moved to her other breast and did the same, making her exclaim his name again.

“I’m so close baby boy.” 

“How badly do you want to cum baby?” He grunted, still moving his hips in a frantic pace.

“So badly.” She whimpered.

“Tell me. Has anyone else made you feel this way?” He asked as he thrusted inside of her.

“No, only you.” Penelope moaned.

“Only who? Say my name baby.” Her chocolate god commanded of her. 

“You Morgan!” 

“Say my first name baby.” 

“DEREK!” She screamed, milking his dick with her juices as she came.

His strokes never ceased. “Whose pussy is this?”

Penelope didn’t reply too overwhelmed by her pleasure.

He pinched her clit. “I asked whose pussy is this. Now answer me sexy mama.” 

“It’s yours.” She screamed again, sent over the edge once more by him pinching her button.

He grinned at her words and then finally allowed himself to join her in bliss after a couple more thrusts. He spurted his seed inside of her womb, coating her walls. He slumped on top of Penelope once he was done, careful to not crush her with his weight. He didn’t want to part from inside of her, but he knew he must. He slowly retracted from her and then flopped on the other side of the bed. “Baby you okay?”

He turned to her, but then chuckled when her answer was some soft snores. He definitely wore his baby girl out. Curling her into his side, he decided to follow her into dream land. 

It was hours later when Derek woke up to soft kisses all over his face. “Mmh, that feels nice.” He blinked his eyes open to see his baby girl hovering over him. “Someone I see is raring to go.” He chuckled, but immediately got turned on at the sight of Penelope’s naked body. 

He saw Penelope’s eyes go to his erection and she licked her lips. “Just like you are mine baby, all that I am is yours. Especially this.” He grabbed her hand and placed it on his erection. “It’s yours to kiss and show you pleasure any time that you want it.”

“Really?” She asked as her hand started to rub his erection up and down.

“Yes baby.” He nodded his head.

“Good.” She smiled at him. Moving down on the bed, she became eye to eye with his erection. She started by licking the vein on the underside of his cock with her tongue before she took him into her mouth. 

“Shit baby.” He loved the feel of her hot wet mouth on his dick. She hollowed out her cheeks to take a little more of him inside of her and then when she moved her mouth back up she sucked on his tip. A couple of more moves like that and he would be ejaculating into her pretty mouth which isn’t what he wanted. 

“Baby Girl. Baby Girl stop. I want to be inside of you. Don’t you want me inside of you?” He asked as he stilled her movements. 

She released him from her mouth and nodded. 

“Hop on board then.” He smiled at her.

She straddled his thighs and then aligned herself up with his dick. Slowly sinking down on him, she took her time until she was fully seated. 

“God, you’re so fucking tight baby.” Derek groaned, grabbing her hips to start the rhythm between their bodies. 

With every thrust, he made her his and him hers in body, mind and spirit for that night, that morning and the rest of their lives if only everybody else would get that memo.


	2. Kevin

Over the weekend, Penelope moved into Derek’s place with some help from their BAU team. That Monday when Garcia came back to work, Derek was there when she finally met Kevin Lynch that afternoon. His plan to have his girlfriend avoid the nerdy tech failed, but at least he successfully stopped them meeting once before. It was good that he had already made his move on his baby girl and she was his now. There was no way in hell that the weird technical analyst in terrible clothing his mommy probably picked out for him who looked sloppy and uncoordinated was going to get his girl. He needed to work fast and show Lynch who Penelope belonged to because it was clear that he didn’t get the message when he shouted it across the BAU. Penelope was his and only his. He heard the man stumbling over asking Penelope out so he decided to mess with him. Walking closer to his love, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Hey, aren’t you the analyst that took over while Penelope was recovering? So you are the one that left a mess in her office?”

“Ugh, yeah. I guess that would be me.” Lynch shrugged. “Anyways, about what I was saying…”

Derek cut him off before he could go any further. “My girlfriend and I would love to hang out. Maybe we can make this a work thing and ask some other people to come.” To rub the point in to the dude, he gave Penelope a quick, but possessive peck on the lips.

The other man gulped and nodded his head dismissively. “Yeah, that would be fun.” 

“Okay cool.” Morgan smiled. “How about we say the bar across the street after work hours?” 

“Yeah man, sounds good.” Kevin nodded and then walked away with slumped shoulders which made Derek smile. 

“Derek William Morgan, I know exactly what you are doing.” Penelope scoffed at him.

He smiled and shook his head. “And what baby girl is that?”

“You are marking your territory.” She huffed, a little upset.

“I’m not a dog baby and I definitely didn’t pee on you.” He smirked.

“You know what I mean.” She hit his chest playfully.

“If I did know what you mean, is it such a bad thing baby?” He raised his eyebrows at her. “I didn't like the way that man was ogling my woman.” 

“Well ogle or not, that was still rude.” She huffed. 

“Baby, he just needed to know that you are mine. That's all. Otherwise the dude might think he would have a shot with you and I can't have that.” Derek promised although Penelope might be mad at him for what he had planned for later. 

“You could have let me break the news to him Derek. Don’t you trust me?” She huffed and crossed her arms while looking at him with ire.

“Of course I trust you baby. It’s him that I don’t trust especially with the way that he has been eyeballing you lately.” 

His beautiful goddess rolled her eyes, but eventually conceded. “Fine.” She looked up into Derek's eyes. “I've got to finish up some paperwork and then shut off my babies then I’ll be ready to go.”

“Okay beautiful girl, I'll walk you over and I just got some paperwork to finish myself. Once I'm done I will pick you up so we can go home and get ready for the bar. Oh and by the way, make sure you wear one of your nice dresses or a skirt. I like my baby girl in them.” He said as he grabbed her hand and led her to her office. 

“What my chocolate god wants, he gets.” She smiled up at him, giving him a small kiss goodbye. 

They didn't take too long at the office and when Derek picked Penelope up to leave, she complained to him about how much of a slob Kevin Lynch was which made him chuckle. “Now baby girl aren't you happy that I saved you from possibly going out with that dude? I know how much you like cleanliness.” 

She sighed, but then nodded her head. “Yes, I am glad that you finally got your head out of your ass and admitted to me your feelings.” She smirked at him.

“I'm glad too Baby Girl. I love being your man and getting to call you mine.” He smiled down at her.

“I love it too baby boy.” She leaned up and kissed him on the mouth. Before Derek closed his eyes, he saw Kevin walking through the lobby where they had stopped. That made him want to give the guy a show as he deepened the kiss between Penelope and him. He didn't let up until his goddess was moaning into his mouth. “Let's get you home Baby Girl. We got some celebrating to do tonight.” 

Their ride home was short. Derek let out Clooney while Penelope started on getting ready for the night. Once Clooney was done outside, he fed him and then went to get ready himself. The FBI agent was done way before his girlfriend was so he sat down and watched TV until she was ready. It took her twenty minutes to finish and he almost didn’t want to leave the house once she did. She was too gorgeous and he didn’t really want to share it with the rest of the world, but he knew he needed to teach the guy from work a lesson though. So then they made their way to the bar Derek had picked for the get together. When they walked inside, his eyes scanned the room and saw Lynch at a table by himself. He guessed everyone else hadn't shown up yet. “Let's get our drinks first baby and then we can join Lynch at the table.”

Penelope nodded her head and they quickly got their drinks from the bartender. Walking over to the table the other analyst was at, Derek allowed Penelope to scoot into the booth first and then he did. “Sup Caden.” He nodded at the other guy.

“It's Kevin.” He corrected.

“Oh sorry man.” Derek apologized. “So how long have you been working at the FBI?” The chocolate god didn't really want to know, but he wanted Kevin to start talking so that he could put his plan into motion. Penelope and Kevin started talking and he tried to pay attention, but he had ulterior motives in his mind.

His hand slipped over and rested on Penelope's thigh. He rubbed up and down her thigh, getting closer and closer to core. He gawked when his hand reached forward and found that she wasn't wearing any panties. His naughty baby girl, he thought. She was definitely going to be punished because of this. He plunged two of his fingers into her hole and smiled when she closed her eyes and shuddered a little. 

She tried to move his hand away from her, but Derek wouldn’t budge.

Kevin asked if she was okay and Penelope weekly replied that she was.

All the while, Derek was keeping up the movement of his fingers underneath the table. He curled his fingers up and knew that he hit her G Spot when she failed to hide her moan. 

Penelope tried once more to remove his hand from her, but then she gave in to the pleasure he was giving her. 

Kevin looked between the two of them and then realization dawned on his eyes. His face became a sickly color and he looked like he was going to throw up. 

That made Derek grin cockily. He added another finger inside of Penelope and then rubbed her button with his thumb, knowing it won’t be long now until she flooded his hand with her juices.

After a couple more strokes of his fingers, she came and was unable to hold in her moan when she climaxed.

He collected all of her ambrosia in the palm of his hand as his fingers kept up their motion until Penelope’s aftershocks stopped. He slipped out of her and then brought his hand up to his face so that he could lick off her juices. All the while, he kept eye contact with Kevin. 

When the guy couldn’t take anymore, he scrambled out of his seat and ran towards the exit. That made Derek smirk as he finished licking off her juices from his hand and fingers. 

When Penelope’s breathing evened out, she turned to Derek in absolute terror. “I can’t believe you just did that.” She hit Derek before getting up from the booth to disappear into a bathroom. When she left, he made sure that there was none of Penelope’s juices left on the seat.

That was when JJ, Reid and Emily arrived. “Hey where did Garcia go?” Emily asked. “And did we pass that analyst guy on our way in looking like he was going to puke?”

Derek didn’t answer her. He just got up and followed his baby girl into the bathroom. He didn’t care that he was in the ladies’ room. A lady was washing her hands at the sink. “Get out.” He yelled at her. 

She looked up a little surprised, but then did what he asked. 

He checked to make sure that nobody else was in the bathroom and then he went and locked the door. “Baby girl, come on out.” 

She didn’t answer him or come out of the stall she was in like he asked.

“Baby girl, I know that you are mad at me. I need you to talk to me though baby. Don’t ever stop talking to me.”

“I can’t. I’m too mad at you right now.” She spoke through the stall door.

“You’re talking to me now baby.” He chided.

A big sigh escaped her. “I’m just so embarrassed Derek. He saw my sex face and what was the point of that?”

“Baby, you shouldn’t be embarrassed at all. You were so sexy when you climaxed. It’s nothing to be ashamed about, your man pleasuring you.” He pursed his lips. “The point was that he knows now who makes you cum like that. The point was that he won’t ever try something with you again because the boy couldn’t take a hint. He was there when I announced in front of everyone in the BAU that we were together and still when we came back to work he tried to ask you out. So I had to spell things out for him.”

The door to her stall opened slowly and she wiped her eyes as she looked at him. “You could have told me what you were doing, you know.” 

“I know, but what’s the fun in that?” He chuckled. He went over to her and wiped away the tear tracks from her eyes. 

She laughed along with him. “I didn’t know that you were an exhibitionist.”

“I’m not normally, but you bring out that side of me baby. I can’t help it. You are so beautiful that sometimes I want to share you with the world, but other times I want to keep you all to myself.”

“I should really hate you for that stunt you pulled back there, but I can’t. I love you too much.” 

“I love you too baby.” He smiled down at her and then placed a sweet kiss upon her mouth. The kiss grew more passionate by the second. Derek backed her up to one of the sinks in the bathroom and then lifted her up onto it so her butt was sitting on the edge. Spreading her legs, he fit himself in between them and rubbed his rock hard dick against her. 

Penelope’s hands went to his jeans. “Although I don’t know where this bathroom has been, you need to finish what you started out there.” She managed to get him free and stroke his cock.

“A quickie it is then.” He smiled wolfishly. He ran his hands over her pussy, making sure she was still wet for him. He moved his hand on top of hers on his dick and then aligned himself with her core. 

She removed her hand. When he plunged inside of her, she moaned and then arched her back which made her head hit the mirror a bit. 

One of his hands went to the back of her head to protect her from bumping it into the mirror again. He started with a fast rhythm, knowing they didn’t have much time before some of their friends would come looking for them or someone would need the bathroom. 

She hiked her legs around him. “Shit Derek.” She grunted out at the new depth of him inside of her. This angle also had his abs brushing against her button with every thrust. She came again first and the way she squeezed down on Derek’s dick had him following a couple of thrusts later. He emptied all of his seed into her and smiled as it mixed with her cum. It was seeping out of his woman and it almost made him want to lick it all up until there was a knock on the bathroom door. 

“Hey what’s the hold up.” Someone yelled.

“You should probably go. I’ll be out in a second. I’m just going to clean up my face and downstairs.” She pushed him towards the door. He tucked his dick back into his jeans and zipped them back up.

“Okay baby girl. I’ll be waiting for you.” He gave her a last glance and then unlocked the door and left, not caring about the stunned looks on the girls faces that were waiting for the bathroom. He went back out to the bar and back to the booth that his friends currently were at now. “Hey, sorry about that.” He smiled at them.

“Yeah, what was that about?” JJ asked curiously. 

“I had to teach that weird tech guy a lesson that Penelope is my girlfriend because he didn’t get the hint when I shouted it across the BAU.” He shrugged.

Gasps around the table were heard. 

“What did you do?” Emily asked.

“Let’s just say, you don’t want to know.” He chuckled. “I’m not budging either so mum’s the word.” He heard some huffs from the girls, but then he got distracted by his girlfriend walking over to them. She threw him a smile which made him happy because he knew then that she wasn’t angry with him anymore.

He loved looking at her and it seemed he wasn’t the only one especially when she bent down to hug everyone. Derek couldn’t have that and it seemed that he needed to teach some more people lessons about his Baby Girl.


	3. The BAU Men and JJ

_Two weeks later_

It was a rare time when all of the BAU went out together. They just got back from a rough case and Penelope wanted to cheer everyone up so she suggested to go out to a bar. Everyone agreed which was rare. Normally Hotch wanted to get home to his son and JJ to her son. Derek after a long case normally wanted to bury himself deep inside of Penelope because when he was inside of her, he was home. His girlfriend wanted something else so he agreed because he always wanted to please her no matter what. 

The bar was packed when they walked in and he noticed many a male’s eyes look to his Baby girl. His arm around her made it known to everyone that she was with him. The glare he was sending to the men in the room helped too. 

Their friends had taken over a booth towards the back and they went to join them after getting drinks from the bar first. When they sat down, he noticed quick glances at Penelope’s cleavage which made his nostrils puff out in anger. 

Penelope saw the look Derek was making and rolled her eyes, but she decided to distract her boyfriend. “Do you want to dance my chocolate god?” 

“I’d love to.” He replied and grabbed her hand to haul himself up. They moved onto the dance floor and the fast beat immediately got his hips rocking to the sound. He fell into step with his beautiful girlfriend and soon they were grinding to the song. He tried to keep his hands PG-13, but sometimes they had a mind of their own. His hands were cupping her ass and his dick was already at half-mast from their movements. He would love nothing more to just fuck her here right against the wall in front of everyone and not give a shit what people thought. However, his plans to slowly move her over to the wall were interrupted by JJ and Reid. 

“Hey, keep it PG here or get a room. Not that I mind, but there are some younglings that don’t need to see that.” JJ yelled to them, glancing at Reid as she took him onto the dancefloor close to Derek and Penelope. 

Derek rolled his eyes, but did move his hands up just a little to her upper butt/lower back. They kept that up for a couple more songs and then his baby girl wanted to dance with Reid so he opted to dance with JJ for a little bit. After that one dance, his mama was tired so all four of them headed back to their table to join the rest of the BAU. 

“You two were getting nasty out there.” Rossi stated, looking at Penelope and Derek.

Penelope started to blush and she ducked her head in shyness.

“Don’t be shy mama, you got some moves.” Derek smiled at her. “And how would you know what getting nasty on the dancefloor is Rossi?” He joked at the older gentleman.

“I know a couple things about that with my second wife. We used to dominate the dancefloor back in our day.” He chuckled.

Morgan raised his eyebrow in disbelief. “I’d have liked to see that.” He laughed.

“You did look great out there Penelope.” Reid stated.

“I would have to agree with that. Garcia you should dance more often.” Hotch added. 

The flush of her cheeks grew tenfold by the compliments from her other team members. “Thank you.”

“Alright, alright. What is this? It’s not that I’m complaining but you guys don’t normally compliment Penelope that much.” Derek’s jealousy started to rear its head.

“You are right and we don’t compliment Penelope nearly enough as we should. Maybe we need to rectify that.” JJ stated. “You did look great out their Penelope until Derek was starting to get raunchy.” 

Penelope’s jaw dropped to the floor. She couldn’t believe her other team members. It seemed like they had all gone cuckoo. “Well thank you.”

“Not that I’m hating this, but why all of a sudden are you all seeing Penelope in a different light than you normally do?”

Hotch shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, but I thought it was about time that we started to.”

“Alright I’m glad that you all like my baby girl, but just to be clear, she’s my baby girl. One day soon I’m going to marry her and have children with her. I’ve seen the looks that all you guys have given her and you too JJ. You can look, but you cannot touch. Got it?” 

Reid started to blush at what Derek said. He knew that Penelope was strictly his friend, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t know she had some nice assets. He wasn’t as naïve as everyone thought. “Got it.” 

Hotch’s mask was on in full front. He was surprised that Derek had caught his covert gazes at their technical analyst. He was strictly her boss though and nothing else would come out of it. “I understand.” He nodded at Derek.

“Well I do love to look at a good woman.” Rossi shrugged. “I see you Derek, marking your territory and all. I promise that all I will do is look.” 

JJ had raised her eyebrows when Derek accused her too. “Alright, alright I may have dated a couple of girls in college, but now I’m strictly dickly. That doesn’t mean that I don’t like to look though.” The blonde shrugged her shoulders, not afraid of anything she admitted to her team. 

Penelope’s jaw was almost to the floor after each confession from members of her team. “I… um… what?” She said, not fully believing in what just happened.

“Baby girl, you are a very gorgeous curvy woman. You got junk in all the right places baby and you constantly get looked at when we go out. It should be no surprise that you get looked at by your team as well. I’m just glad that I nabbed you when I did.” 

“But…” Penelope still couldn’t comprehend everything. “Why didn’t any of you say anything? How could I have not noticed?”

“We’re your team and we didn’t want to make a big deal about things. It’s not like anything would have come of it.” Rossi stated. “I’m surprised you didn’t notice though.”

“Well I guess I have a problem not noticing things right in front of me. I know Derek and I just flirted, but I didn’t think anything would come out of that even though I had developed feelings for him. I was wrong about that, but this? It’s just too much.” 

“When are you going to get it through your noggin that you are desirable and beautiful?” Reid asked, shocking Penelope.

“I guess it will just take me some time. I was never super popular in high school. I was kind of an emo goth hacker girl. Then I fell in with this hacker that was kind of controlling, but when I got caught by the FBI and became your analyst, nobody really had been interested in me.” The techie stated.

“Oh people have been interested mama.” Her chocolate god reiterated to her. “There was Kevin just now interested in you, but before that there was Ted, Andrew, Logan, Trent and Barry before that. Am I missing someone?”

“I think you are missing Jason from cybercrimes. He was definitely interested a year ago, but Penelope never noticed and then he gave up.” Hotch added.

“What? I thought all of those guys were just being nice. I had no idea they were interested.” 

“Well I’m one lucky guy for that because of how long it took to work up the courage to ask you out. If someone else got you, I don’t know what I would have done.” His hand moved to run up her arm to her shoulder than he cupped her chin. “I’m so glad that we are together now baby. I love you.” He kissed her lips, making sure not to get too carried away. 

“I love you too.” She said when they had broken away from each other. 

“Alright my earlier statement is still true. Get a room.” JJ stated, fanning herself. She needed to get home to her husband stat. 

“I think I will do just that.” Derek said, getting up. “My lady…” He held out his hand to help his girlfriend get up.

“My lord.” Penelope replied, giving her his hand. She squeaked when he used the momentum to do more than get her to her feet and now found herself over his shoulder, looking at his delicious ass. “Put me down Derek.” She pounded on his back with her hands. “I better not be flashing anyone my panties.”

“I got you covered babe.” Derek stated making sure that he was not showing anyone anything. “Later everyone.” He waved and then carried his girlfriend out to the car and set her down in his passenger seat.

“I could have walked you know.” She huffed at him.

Derek rolled his eyes and shut her door for her before hopping into his driver’s seat. “I know you could have walked mama, but where is the fun in that? My way was way more entertaining.” He chuckled. He started up the car and raced home, he had plans for his lady tonight.

The analyst rolled her eyes, but didn’t say anything more. Seeing how fast her boyfriend was going, she glared at him. “Where’s the fire? Do you want a ticket or to get in accident?”

Morgan noticed his speed and slowed down a bit. “I have plans for you baby and no I don’t want a ticket or to get us into an accident. I’m just still hard from all the dancing we did.” 

“Oh yeah baby?” She asked with a wicked smile on her lips. Her hand grazed up his leg until she could feel his hardness for herself. She rubbed him through his pants. “You weren’t all the way hard baby, but I made sure that you are now.”

The agent gritted his teeth before grasping his girlfriend’s hand in his own to keep her away from his manhood. “Now it seems you are the one that wants to get us into an accident baby doll.” 

“I’m just making sure that you are raring to go once we get home babe.” She said innocently. 

“Ooh…” Derek bit his lip. “I’m going to have to punish you for that.” 

The drive didn’t take that long after their conversation ended. Penelope was getting more and more wet as the time went on just thinking what her boyfriend would do to her. She shifted in her seat a lot, just needing a little release of tension. She knew if she started touching herself, her chocolate god would not like that at all.

Derek parked the car in his garage and closed the door after them. He knew his girlfriend was already wet because he could smell it. They got out of the car and immediately went into their bedroom. “Take off all your clothes.” He told his girlfriend while he shrugged out of his shirt and unclasped his belt. He laid his belt on the bed because he knew he was going to use it later. He slipped out of his pants, but kept on his boxers on for now. Turning to look at his girlfriend, he saw that she complied to his command. “Lay down on your back on the bed.” 

The blonde did as he asked, loving how he could take control of things. 

The agent went into their closet and got two of his silk ties out. He went back to the bed and tied Penelope’s left arm to the bed post with one of them before doing the same with her other arm. “You’re in for it babe. Spread your legs and keep them spread otherwise I’ll have to spank you.” 

Shivers ran down her spine at how turned on she was getting. She spread her legs for him, knowing how dripping wet she was already. 

He moaned at seeing her pretty pussy gushing for him. He got onto the bed and started to kiss her while massaging her neck and shoulders with his hands. 

She loved his kisses, but wanted more contact from him. She arched her back to thrust her chest up towards him. Derek didn’t get the hint though and it seemed like he wanted to torture her for rubbing his dick in the car. 

When her impatience grew, he finally relented and rubbed one of her nipples with his thumb and forefinger. His mouth latched onto her other nipple which made her careen in need. 

“Please Derek.” She cried out.

“Please Derek what?” 

She groaned, hating how he always made her spell it out for him. “Touch my pussy please.” 

His fingers threaded through her curls to rub near her hole. “Like this?” 

“More please.” She pleaded. “Your fingers inside me and your mouth…” She screeched when he jutted two fingers into her hole. “your mouth on my clit.” She finished in a breathy moan. 

He complied with what she wanted as his mouth sucked on her clit. It wasn’t long before she was screaming out his name when she climaxed. Groaning as he watched fluid leek from her snatch, he withdrew his fingers and licked them clean. 

Penelope was recovering from the amazing orgasm that he just gave her when she felt him untie her hands and rub them to ease any aches. She quivered, loving how careful he was being with her now, but she knew he wasn’t done. 

Once he had finished massaging her, he slipped out of his boxers. “On your back, ass up and face down.” 

She moaned at the new position that he wanted and turned to get into the position he wanted. 

Derek grabbed his belt from the side of the bed. He tied her hands behind her back with it, making sure that it wasn’t too tight. Once he was done, he stood back a little and admired the view of her like this. “God baby girl, you are so gorgeous right now. My naughty little minx.” He slapped her ass and watched as it jiggled. 

The slap on her ass made her moan and leak more wetness. 

The lucky man that he was couldn’t take anymore. He needed to be inside of her and now. He got behind her, kneeling on the bed. Stroking his manhood once, he lined himself up with her hole and slammed into her. “Fuck baby. I love you so much.” His hands had a punishing grip on her hips as he continued the fast pace he set out. 

Penelope loved this position because she could feel every inch of Derek’s cock as he thrusted into her. All she could do really was take it because her hands were tied behind her back and with every thrust her head pushed more into the mattress. Another slap to her ass had her moaning. 

Derek could tell how much his lover liked him slapping her ass. Every time he would do it, she would squeeze down so tightly on his manhood. He slapped her ass one more time and she cried out that she was coming. Her juices milked his dick as he kept up his thrusts. Derek wasn’t close to coming yet as he continued, seeking his orgasm. 

After a couple of minutes, Penelope was urging him to cum inside her pussy. She loved it when their juices would mix and then run down her thighs. She was already messy enough from her own climaxes, but she wanted his cum inside her too. 

Derek never not one to please, came inside of her after three more thrusts. He slumped over her, breathing heavily. Not wanting to hurt her, he shifted both of them onto their sides without leaving her warmth. His hands moved to untie the belt from around her hands and once that was done, he thought about how glad he was to teach the other members of the BAU, but he definitely knew that more people would need to be taught lessons from him. After that thought, he fell right to sleep with Penelope following him later.


	4. Sam

_Ten and a half months later_

It was crazy wonderful that him and his baby girl were going one year strong. He was the happiest man in the world, getting to wake up next to his girlfriend every day that he wasn’t on a case. He missed her every time that he had to go away, but their phone conversation/phone sex always made up for it. He knew his baby girl missed him too when he was gone and he hated that. Once he was home though, he gave her all his attention and loving. 

He had planned a lovely date night out with his girl for their one-year anniversary, but it had to get cancelled due to him being called in on a case. At least the case was local, so he didn’t have to be too far away from his baby girl. With promises to make it up next time, he headed off to the dump site that he was called to. 

The case was a little tough for Derek because he felt that one of the victims looked like Penelope. To get his mind off of it, his girlfriend took him for a coffee break when they were still working on suspects. 

At the coffee shop, the chocolate god gave his lady some money and told her what he wanted before he said he had to nip into the bathroom quick. When he got out of the bathroom, the sight of some guy trying to flirt with his woman had him seething. 

He strode over to where she waited in line and wrapped his arm around her waist. “Hey babe. Who is this?” 

“This is Sam. He was just telling me how great I looked today.” 

Derek rubbed his nose along her neck, smelling her. “You look amazing today baby.” He started to kiss her sweet spot. 

“Thank you hot stuff.” She said before trying to push him away a little. Sam was still in front of them and there were other people in the coffee shop. 

He wasn’t going to budge from nibbling on her skin. He sucked on one spot of her neck, making sure that he left a good sized hickey on it. Once he was done and his mark was proudly showing on her skin, he turned and realized they were up to order. “Well later dude.” He stated not even looking at the man that was flirting with his lover. He could tell his girlfriend was embarrassed by how her cheeks were blushing, but he ordered for them and paid. Once they got their drinks, they left the establishment much to Penelope’s liking. They got to the car and he placed their drink carrier that held their drinks on his seat before going to help Penelope into the passenger seat.

“Why did you do that?” She huffed, pushing at Derek because she didn’t want to get into the car with him. She started walking away to get anywhere away from her boyfriend that just rattled her feathers. “Don’t you trust me?” 

The agent followed after her into the alley to keep her safe because she probably didn’t realize where she was going at all. “Of course I trust you, babe. I know you were going to tell him off saying that you have a boyfriend, but I thought that my way was more interesting.”

“It really doesn’t seem like you do Derek.” She huffed. “Well your way is going to make me not go into my favorite coffee shop again because I’d be too afraid to show my face. You don’t have to be so jealous. You are the only man for me, but with your behavior you just might push me away.”

“I’ll go get the coffee for you so you don’t have to go back in there. I don’t care what they think.” He cornered her against the wall, rolling his eyes. “You and I both know how much you get turned on by my jealousy otherwise I wouldn’t do it. Even right now, I can smell how wet you are for me.” His hands slipped underneath her dress to rub her sex through her panties. 

“You better.” She glared at him. She tried to keep up her look even when his words rang true. She did get turned on when he went all caveman on her. A moan escaped through her lips when he started to touch her. “Derek, we can’t. We have to get back to work.” 

“We have enough time for a quickie.” He stated, unbuckling his belt and pants so he could release his dick. 

“But… what if someone sees? Oh shit.” She shouted when he picked her up, moved her panties to the side and rammed his manhood into her.

“You know you have a little voyeur in you, babe. You would like it if someone saw us.” He stated thrusting into her. Although he had imagined this scenario at a nightclub, an alley worked too. His maddening pace assured him that both their climaxes would come soon because if they stayed out longer the team would wonder where they were. He couldn’t help cumming first, but he continued to thrust inside of her even though he became soft.

She felt his hot seed inside of her womb and his continued thrusts inside of her even though he was getting soft and knew she needed to come soon. She pinched one of her nipples between her fingers and cried out as she came. 

Once her core was no longer pulsing around his dick which made him hard again, he withdrew from her and set her down on the ground. He thought of anything and everything to get his dick to deflate which it finally did and then he zipped himself back into his pants. 

Penelope was still shivering from her climax as she leaned against the wall. She knew she was going to need a new set of panties once at work and it was a good thing that she was always prepared because she did have some in her office. Trying to make herself presentable, she fixed her dress and tried to tame down her hair. 

The chocolate god grabbed her once he thought she was ready to get back into his car and rush to work. He walked her to her office, handed her coffee to her and kissed her on the lips. “I love you, babe.” 

“I love you too.” She tried to sneak into her office without anyone else seeing her so she could fix herself up. The security guard that let her in already had a smile on his face when he noticed her hickey. Thank goodness she had makeup that would cover it up in the office. She was almost inside of her door when she got intercepted by JJ. 

“Hey Garcia, I need you to run a search for me.” JJ said and then looked up at her friend. “Oh my… what happened to you?”

The blonde ushered her friend inside and quickly shut the door. “I tried to sneak in here without anyone noticing, but I’m glad that you saw me instead of someone else. I need to fix myself up a little bit. And what happened to me? Two words, Derek Morgan.” She got the parameters of the search from her friend and ran that first before she looked in a mirror to fix herself up. She covered up the hickey on her skin and tried to fix her hair some more. Giving herself a final look, she realized this was the best she would be able to do. She needed to go to a bathroom though to change her undergarment. 

JJ chuckled after she listened to her friend. “Getting some while you are still on the clock? Damn girl.” 

“Well you know Derek. He went all green Hulk on me with jealousy when this guy at the coffee shop was flirting with me and I got mad at him and then he fucked me silly.” She shrugged, going back to her computer when it dinged that the search was over. She printed out the results and handed it to her friend. 

“Well I feel sorry for the guy. What did he do in front of him?” 

Penelope pointed to the spot she covered up. “I don’t think I can go back into that coffee shop again.” She pouted. Grabbing her back up supplies, she walked her friend to her door. “Anyway I have to clean up in the bathroom. Talk to you later JJ.” 

The agent laughed. “I’m sure you can live without their coffee at least a couple months and then maybe if you go back in no one will recognize you.” She shook her head at her friends’ hijinks. “Talk to you later Penelope.”   
The analyst quickly cleaned up in the bathroom and then went about the rest of her day.

It took two more days to catch the serial killer and once they finally did, Derek had plans with his woman. He was able to push all of his plans back until today because he knew the people that were helping him out with his anniversary date. He picked up his girl from her office and couldn’t wait to see the look on her face once he surprised her. They went back to their home first and changed. He was happy that the weather was still nice outside otherwise he would have had to change the setting to indoors. Waiting for his love to be done, he played a little with Clooney, but made sure not to ruin his clothes. He heard a cough to get his attention and raked his eyes up and down his beautiful baby girl. “Damn sweets, you take my breath away in that outfit.” 

She was wearing a tight red number that came to her knee and showed off her generous amount of cleavage. Loving how her boyfriend reacted, she smiled at him. “You look pretty dapper yourself love.” 

“Well I believe we are ready to leave then, but one more thing.” He stated, holding up a blindfold. “I want you completely surprised.” Placing the blindfold over her eyes, he led her to the door. “Don’t worry mama, I got you.” He helped her into the passenger seat of his car and then they were off. It took about twenty minutes to get where Derek planned their evening. Taking her hand, he helped her out of the door, inside a building and then up some flights of stairs until they passed through another door.

She could feel a little chill from outside when he finally stopped. “Where are we my love?”

“You’ll see.” He stated and then removed her blindfold. 

She gasped at the sight in front of her which made her feel like a princess. They were on a roof of some building surrounded by twinkling lights and flowers. In the middle was a table already set for dinner with some champagne resting on ice. “Derek, I can’t believe you did this for me.” 

“Well you better believe it babe because you deserve the best.” He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and then led her over to the table. Helping her into her seat, he removed the covers from their plates and then uncorked the champagne, pouring some into both of their glasses. 

As the night passed on, she barely remembered the taste of the food. She only knew that it was scrumptious. She did take a sip of the champagne to please her boyfriend, but made sure to stay away from it then on. The scene just kept taking her breath away. Knowing they did talk during the meal, Penelope couldn’t even say what they talked about. She was too swept away in the romance. 

Once they were both done eating, Derek led his girlfriend to a place they could lounge. It had cushions and blankets in case they got cold. Laying down, he snuggled into his girlfriend. “You seem distracted baby girl and you hardly touched your champagne.”

“I was just too caught up in the atmosphere love. I love that you did this for me.” She kissed him on the lips.

“I’m glad you love it beautiful.” He kissed her again, snaking his tongue inside of her mouth. 

Moaning when their tongues collided, she wrapped her hands around her boyfriend to pull him on top of her. “Do you want to see your anniversary gift?” 

He settled his weight on his hands and knees so he wouldn’t crush her. Nibbling on her ear, he nodded his head. “Yes I do.” 

“Well then unwrap it.” She stated pointing to the zipper on the side of her dress.

He slowly unzipped her dress and was amazed once the fabric fell away from her body. She was wearing a corset that pushed up her breasts so deliciously. The corset covered her stomach and then had garters that went down to her thighs to keep up her stockings. Slipping his hand up her leg, he realized that she was wearing crotch less panties. A moan fled his lips and his manhood became rock hard.

Watching her boyfriend’s reaction, she smiled. “I knew you would like it.”

Rubbing his pant clad erection against her, he chuckled. “You have no idea baby girl.” Knowing that there was no way he would be able to get off her corset, he decided to keep it on when he made love to her. Getting onto his knees, he took off his shirt and unbuckled his pants. He danced around to get his pants pushed off of him and then he did the same with his boxers. Once he was fully naked, he laid back down on top of her. The agent kissed her sweet lips and ran his fingers over her core to make sure she was ready for him. 

Breaking away from his mouth, she moaned. “Make love to me Derek.” 

“Anything for you Penelope.” He replied, slowly pushing his dick inside of her hot wet snatch. His thrusts were slow because he wanted to cherish this and give his love what she wanted instead of a quick fucking. 

The slow pace he set out was torturing her, but oh so pleasurable. She clasped the back of his head to bring his lips to hers once more. 

It took both of them longer to climax, but it was worth it because Derek made her feel so loved and Penelope did the same. The analyst climaxed first after Derek started to rub her nubbin. The agent followed after a series of faster thrusts. They both were spent. Derek wrapped a blanket around both of them. He was happy that everyone now seemed to get the message that Penelope was his woman. Now he just needed to seal the deal with Penelope and all would be right as rain.


	5. Penelope

Penelope never thought that she could be the girl that was turned on by her boyfriend’s possessive nature, but she kind of was. When Derek got jealous, it was majorly hot and she couldn’t help her reaction to it. She would never admit it out loud to him. He definitely knew though based on her bodies’ reaction to him. In other ways, he majorly helped to build her self-confidence. It wasn’t that she disliked her body, but some days she just didn’t feel pretty or wanted. He was always there though to dissuade her negative feelings and make her feel better.

She was so embarrassed by the stunt he pulled right in front of Kevin, but she couldn’t help orgasming right onto Derek’s skilled fingers. Now every time she saw the poor guy, he squeaked and then ran away. 

Her embarrassment only grew when he went all possessive over her to the guys on the team and JJ. Then he grabbed her and hauled her off caveman style which was worse because she was pretty sure she flashed everyone her underwear. She would have never noticed though that her boss, Rossi, Reid and JJ had more than once stared at her boobs. Morgan had though and just had to rub the point in to all of them that she was his now and forever.

Then there was Sam, the poor guy that tried flirting with her right in front of Derek. He hadn’t taken that well and then decided to mack on her neck right in front of the guy, leaving a huge hickey so that everyone could know who she belonged to. The alley sex after they left the coffee shop was so risqué and hot that she still had fantasies about it.

Every one of those times had led to amazing sex, but everything with Derek was amazing. Yes, the sex was constant, but the friendship they had built before they got together was part of what made them so great. She knew that her sexy chocolate god was in it for the long haul and she was as well. 

With the news she had to tell him, she knew though that he was about to get a lot more overbearing and protective of her. He better be glad that she loved him so much because he might be too hard to bare sometime soon. It was good that she had his mother on speed dial though. She was happy about the news. She didn’t know previously if she was ever going to go through what she was going through right now, but after confirming it with her doctor she was all smiles and couldn’t wait to see the smile on her boyfriend’s face. It did take two to tango and a couple missed pills on her part on the right day and bam here she was. 

She had already procrastinated in telling him, a fact that she knew he was going to be angry about. That’s why tonight after work, she was going to lay on the charm and then hand him the gift she had wrapped that would explain it all to him with her help of course. 

Since she was all caught up on her assignments for now, she left work to get prepared. It helped that today they had driven to work separately because she said she had some errands to run that she wanted to take care of herself. Derek insisted that he could do them for her, or that they could do them together, but Penelope said no. She wanted to do them herself. Her boyfriend just raised his eyebrows at her, but didn’t say anything else. She had a feeling though that he knew something was going on and was just waiting for her to tell him. You can only plead food poisoning so much when she started to puke from the morning sickness.

She dressed up for him in one of his favorite ensembles of hers and made his favorite food for dinner. She wasn’t the best cook, but luckily his mom helped her through it and she didn’t burn the dish at all. Setting the table, the only thing she needed was her boyfriend to get home. She hoped that they wouldn’t get called in on another case tonight because they had just wrapped one up yesterday.

A car door slamming made Clooney bark in excitement and a smile take over her face. When he stepped inside their house, she went to greet him. “Hello my sexy chocolate Adonis.” She kissed his lips, making sure not to get too carried away. “Are you hungry?”

The way he eyeballed her curves, she could tell that he was hungry for more than food. 

“I made your favorite babe.” She stated, bringing him over to the table. 

“And why do I deserve this honor?” He asked, looking at her with his eyebrows raised. 

“Just because.” She shrugged her shoulders. Serving him some food first, she grabbed him a beer to go with his dinner. She stuck with water for the evening. 

They ate in peaceful silence, both stuck in their thoughts. Derek was wondering what was going on with Penelope. From her getting sick sometimes to not drinking alcohol and then now this. He wondered if it was what he was thinking. 

Penelope was trying to work up the courage to give him her gift. She was worried about his reaction. Once they were both done eating, she cleared the table of their plates while trying to delay the inevitable. 

“Baby girl what’s going on?” Derek asked when she finished.

She bit her lip, grabbing her gift from the kitchen counter. “You’ll see.” She stated, handing him the present. “Open it.” 

He looked at his girlfriend curiously, but did what she asked. Inside the gift box was a picture. It took him a little to figure out what it was.

Pointing to the bean shape in the middle of the sonogram, Penelope smiled at him. “That’s your daughter or son.” 

His cheers at her statement were momentous. Lifting her up, he swung her around. “We’re going to have a baby! I knew it! You started acting funny recently. I was just wondering when you were going to tell me.” 

Penelope giggled at her boyfriend’s excitement. “Well Mister Know-it-all, I am glad you are happy.” She kissed him, not knowing what she was so scared about earlier.

“You know I’m going to have to punish you right though?” The agent looked at her knowingly. 

“And why pray tell is that?” She asked innocently. 

“Because you kept this from me, you naughty woman. You also went to the doctor’s office by yourself when I should have gone with you.” 

“I wanted to tell you babe, but I just wanted to be sure one hundred percent before I told you in case the pregnancy test was a false positive. I promise that I will tell you if the situation arises again and I also promise that you can go to each and every doctor’s appointment from here on out.”

“I understand that you wanted to be sure. I guess I can forgive you.” He chuckled. “Good.” He lifted her into his arms bridal style carefully because he didn’t want to hurt the baby. Taking her up to their bedroom, he wanted to show his girlfriend how happy he was with the gift that she was giving him. He was attentive to all of her needs, making sure she already orgasmed once before he slipped inside of her tight sheath. “I love you so much Penelope.”

The blonde loved the attention she was getting from her boyfriend. Their love making was all about her right now and she reveled in it. Moaning out when they were finally joined as one, she replied. “I love you so much too Derek.” She never felt so close to him as she did in that moment. They were having a baby and becoming a family. The thought brought tears to her eyes because of how much she missed her parents. She knew they would be so happy for her wherever they were and she was happy that she found a love like theirs.

When he noticed tears in his lover’s eyes, he wiped them away with his hand. “Don’t cry baby girl. I got you.” 

“I know you do Derek. I’m just crying because I’m happy.” She reassured him with a smile and a kiss on his lips. 

Her reasoning behind her tears almost made him want to cry as well. Unnoticed to him, a tear did slip out of his left eye and fell down his cheek. 

Penelope kissed the tear track and then gave his eyes feather light kisses. Urging him with her hips to go faster, she kissed him on the lips. 

He gave his love what she wanted. It wasn’t long before she screamed out that she was coming and shook with her climax. He moaned, but kept up his thrusts and sought out his own release. As he came, he screamed out a question for his love. “Will you marry me?”

Once he stopped moving, they stared into each other eyes. Penelope was trying to determine if he meant what he asked. From the bare truth in his face, she could tell that he did. “Yes, I would love to marry you.” 

“Good, we better start preparing. I’m sure my mom would love to help plan our wedding and if we want it to happen before the baby comes we should do it quick.” 

From the way he rambled all of this, she was shocked. It seemed more like he was the bride and wanted to prepare and have everything be perfect. “Slow down babe. I would definitely need your mother and sisters to help with the wedding, but I do not want a big wedding. I also want the wedding to be after we have our baby. That way I can lose the baby weight and not be fat and ugly when we get hitched.” 

“You would never be fat and ugly Penelope. You are beautiful inside and out. As long as I get to spend forever with you, I’m happy.” Derek smiled down at her.

More tears came to Penelope’s eyes. “As long as we are together from now until we die, I’ll be the happiest woman on earth.”

They talked more of what they envisioned for their future and shared statements of love until they both were too exhausted to talk. Sleep overcame the happy couple and they just imagined more nights like this that they would share together, man and wife.


	6. Epilogue

_Two and a half Years Later_

“DADDY! MOMMY IS BEING MEAN.” 

Derek heard his daughter scream at him as soon as he came inside the door. “And why is mommy being mean, Talia?” 

“She says that I have to eat the yucky broccoli or otherwise I won’t get dessert.” His daughter huffed. 

He chuckled, shaking his head. Talia was born on May 6th. She was eight pounds and nine ounces and twenty inches long. She had pretty caramel skin and was born with brown curly hair. Talia was a treasure to both Penelope and Derek. They loved watching how she grew, learned to crawl and then walk. Her first word was no and it only got worse from there. After all she was in her terrible twos. Since Penelope was home more, she had to be the enforcer, but Talia would try to be sneaky with her dad to get what she wanted. 

“Well broccoli is good for you Talia. You need to eat it.” Derek stated.

His daughter then proceeded to huff and stomp back to the dinner table. When the father joined them, he immediately went to his wife and kissed her on the lips. 

“Welcome back baby.” Penelope smiled at him after she pulled away.

“Gross…” Talia stuck out her tongue in disgust.

“How do you know what’s gross?” The dad raised his eyebrows at her and then sat down at the table, heaping some food onto his plate. 

“Jack says that mommy’s and daddy’s kissing is yucky.” The toddler stated.

“And do you always listen to what Jack says?” Penelope asked.

“I… yes? I don’t know.” Talia shrugged her shoulders. 

“So does that mean if Jack told you to jump off a bridge, would you do it?” The mother eyeballed her daughter, trying to get her to understand peer pressure.

“Why would I jump off a bridge mommy?” 

“You shouldn’t ever jump off a bridge baby cakes.” Derek stated in between a mouthful of food. 

“That’s right Talia. You wouldn’t jump off a bridge just because Jack tells you to. That’s why you shouldn’t believe everything he says because he might not always be right.” 

“But…” The little girl thought before saying anymore. “You and daddy kissing is gross mommy. You get your tongues involved and everything.” 

“And how would you know that young lady?” 

“Because I sometimes watch you before I let you know that I’m there.” Talia stated innocently, not thinking anything was wrong with it.

“That’s not nice to watch people without them knowing that you are there. You shouldn’t do that baby boo.” Penelope said holding out a fork with some broccoli on it for Talia to eat.

“Why mommy?” Talia asked curiously, chewing slowly on her yucky broccoli.

“Because it’s an invasion of privacy.” Derek stated.

“What’s privacy?” 

The agent looked to his wife to see if she wanted to tackle this one. 

Penelope rolled her eyes at her husband, but then tried to answer the question so her daughter would understand it. “Privacy is when you want to be alone to have some time for yourself. Like when mommy or daddy need to go to the bathroom, we always close the door so that we can have some privacy while we go. It’s the same when either one of us are taking a shower.”

“But… you are always with me when I take a bath and I always need you to wipe my tush after I go to the bathroom.” 

“That’s because you’re not big enough to do those things by yourself. A bath is so you can get clean, but if we left you by yourself in your bath, you would probably just play with your bath toys instead of washing your hair and body. Once you get bigger and can do all those things by yourself, then we will give you some privacy to do so.” Derek added on.

“Oh…” Talia thought about what her father said for a bit until she finally understood it. “I got it. So you and mommy need privacy to kiss, but then why do you kiss in front of other people?”

“Umm…” Penelope thought. “Well sometimes we haven’t seen each other in a while and we like to kiss each other in greeting.”

“So does that mean that I have to kiss Jack after I haven’t seen him in a while?” 

Derek spit out the water that he just put into his mouth and then started coughing. He shook his head no adamantly, trying to regain his voice.

“No Talia. Daddy and I do that because we are married. You and Jack aren’t married.” Penelope said to hopefully ease the tension that appear on Derek’s face. 

“So if I get married to Jack then I can kiss him?”

“Absolutely not.” Derek yelled.

“Sweetie you are only two. You shouldn’t be thinking of marriage and kissing. Wait until your older.”

“Yeah wait until you are at least thirty.” Derek added onto his wife’s statement. 

The mother rolled her eyes at her husband, but didn’t say anything.

“Okay.” Talia agreed. “I won’t kiss anyone until I’m thirty, daddy.”

“That’s my girl!” Derek smiled and gave her a kiss. 

“Men.” The analyst huffed, starting to clear the table. She knew that Derek was going to be super protective over Talia. She knew that as soon as they found out they were having a girl. Penelope did the dishes while Derek was going to get Talia ready for bed. Once the mother was done cleaning up, she joined her husband to read Talia a bedtime story. Once the story was finished, they tucked in their daughter and wished her sweet dreams. 

Heading into their own room, Derek locked the door so that Talia wouldn’t be able to come in. 

“Why do you have to be like that Morgan? She’s two and she’s in a very inquisitive stage right now. You don’t have to act all protective dad on her.”

“I wasn’t being that bad and besides… she is going to have to know that she is not dating until she is thirty.” 

“Ugh…” Penelope rolled her eyes again. “Overprotective father much?”

“You bet.” He grinned wolfishly. “Just as much as I am an overprotective husband. Now get naked woman. It’s been five days since I’ve been here and I need you.” He stripped off all his clothes and watched as she did the same with hers. “You are still so beautiful baby. You take my breath away each and every time.”

“You are trying to flatter me into forgiving you for what you just did.” She smiled in spite of herself. “Thank you baby. You are still that handsome guy of my dreams.” 

“You’re welcome beautiful. I love you so much.” He then proceeded to show her exactly how much he loved her until they joined each other in bliss. Their life wasn’t perfect, but it was just right for them. With his possessive nature and her caring heart balancing each other out, everyone had gotten the message that Penelope was Derek’s and Derek was Penelope’s now and forever. 

**The End**


End file.
